


An Unlikely Source

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Midsomer Murders - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 10:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: Barnaby and Troy are stymied as to a motive for the killing.





	An Unlikely Source

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** \- So not mine. All characters belong to Caroline Graham
> 
>  
> 
> **Author’s Note** \- This is a comment_fic written for the vanillafluffy for the prompt “Any crime show/movie, any, the talking bird has the clue.”

XXX

Barnaby stood at the window of the home art studio staring out at the wild clematis growing up the outside brick, half obscuring the view. This is what Sandy would have been looking at over the top of his kick wheel when someone had stabbed him in the back with the knife he used to cut his clay. He and Troy had gone over the room twice with not much luck. Badger’s Drift saw far too many homicides these days. It was beginning to look like every person in the village had reason to kill someone. 

“Still don’t get why anyone would want to stab a potter,” Troy grumbled, stalking back out to the lounge room. Barnaby followed him. “Or why people always waste our time telling us that the victim was loved by all.” He rolled his eyes, pausing in front of a cage where a Scarlet Macaw watched them. Sandy’s sister was feeding it here until she could rehome it because she didn’t like the bird.

Barnaby didn’t blame her. The Macaw knew how to talk and liked to show that off. It rustled its wings and squawked, “Here kitty kitty.” Sandy’s sister had said the bird liked to call the cat, and then shout abuse at it. She had taken the cat with her. 

“It’s the way of things. We’re trained not to speak ill of the dead,” Barnaby replied. “But it is bloody inconvenient. Someone obviously had a reason to dislike Sandy enough to stab him in the back and leave him to smother in his own clay.”

The Macaw shouted something so loudly they both jumped.

“What does Frilly cries mean? Silly bugger.” Troy laughed.

“I have no idea.” Barnaby shrugged. “Have you made the list of who we need to talk to about Sandy?”

Troy nodded as the Macaw shrieked it again.

Barnaby’s eyes widened. “That’s not frilly, it’s Lily.”

“And that’s important?”

“Remember his ex, Lily Barrington. Have we spoken to her yet?”

“No,” Troy replied. “And I think she’s still on his life insurance.”

Barnaby smiled. “I think we have a new path to take.”

Troy snorted. “A bird gives us a clue. I’m not putting that one in the ruddy report!”


End file.
